


Una historia de dos corazones bailando

by tiny_lil_universe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Curses, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, M/M, Maybe explicit sexual content, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, selective mutism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_lil_universe/pseuds/tiny_lil_universe
Summary: Esta es la versión en español de mi otro trabajo "A story of two dancing hearts".Eres una psicóloga profesional trabajando como niñera para niños con necesidades especiales. La vida es bastante aburrida , solo trabajar y tratar de mantenerte al día con tus cuentas. Nunca te molestó pero con el pasar del tiempo te das cuenta que todos tus amigos se están casando y siguiendo adelante, y trabajar con tantas familias te hace sentir un poco sola.Hasta que un día, recibes una llamada de una persona muy inusual para un trabajo inusual.La llamada que cambiará tu mundo.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2





	Una historia de dos corazones bailando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A story of two dancing hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065595) by [tiny_lil_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_lil_universe/pseuds/tiny_lil_universe). 



“Thomas me pidió matrimonio”

Suspiras con fuerza. Ahí va la última de tu grupo de amigas sin un anillo de compromiso, aparte de ti. No es como que no esperaras que pasara, digo, todas ellas lleva años con sus parejas. Todas menos tú.

Ese mensaje de whatsapp realmente te jodió el ánimo _. “Estoy feliz por ella, ¡obvio! Son casi 11 años de amistad con ella y por fin, encontró el indicado. Se lo merece y la verdad es que Thomas es bien simpático y amable. Pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme triste e incluso un poco de envidia. Cuando era pequeña, nunca pensé que cumpliría 27, todavía soltera y luchando por conseguir un trabajo decente”_ Una pequeña vocecita te saca de tu monologo interno.

-Y/N, no puedo dormir… Tuve una pesadilla…

-¡Oh lo siento mucho Bella! Ven aquí, Déjame abrazarte.

Abrazas a la pequeña niña de 8 años mientras le acaricias el pelo. Ella empieza a llorar y tu corazón se te estruja un poco. No importa cuántos años pasen o cuántos niños cuides, tu corazón siempre te duele un poco cuando escuchas a un niño llorar de miedo. Fuera de eso, realmente amas tu trabajo. Usualmente es tan fácil y divertido cuidar de los niños y siempre es tan satisfactorio verlos crecer y aprender. Ese es uno de los principales motivos por los que empezaste a recibir casos de niños en situación de discapacidad o con necesidades especiales. Por ejemplo, Bella perdió la visión de un ojo cuando era bebé en un accidente. Cuando empezaste a trabajar con ella tenía muchos problemas en el colegio, sobretodo relacionado con el estudio, ahora va a la par de sus compañeros y su sonrisa es más grande que nunca. Esta noche, su madre, la señora Hemingway, te pidió si podías cuidar de ella por la noche mientras ella iba a una cena. “ _Por mi mejor, no me voy a negar a unos pocos pesos extra, digo, necesito el dinero… realmente necesito el dinero”_

Llevas a Bella de regreso a su cama y le cantas una nana de cuna hasta que se calma

-Ahora linda, ¿Me quieres contar que fue lo que soñaste? Puede que te ayude, pero si no quieres hacerlo está bien también.

\- Era… (sniff) era un monstruo… (sniff) un monstruo muy malo de la montaña.

\- ¿Un monstruo malo? Bueno yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Ningún monstruo malvado vendrá a hacerte daño y no te preocupes mi niña (la besas en la frente) Yo he escuchado que de hecho son unos monstruos muy amables.

-¿En serio? Eso no era lo que decían en la TV…

Haces una mueca. A pasado ya un año desde que los monstruos aparecieron de la nada y se instalaron en la ciudad cercana al monte Ebott y las cosas no han sido fáciles. A pesar de tener un niño humano con ellos y actuar de manera muy educada y amable, a la gente le ha costado aceptarlos y ha habido muchos crimines de discriminación en su contra. A ti te cuesta creer que sean malos pero admites que tienen una cultura tan diferente a la nuestra, además que algunos se ven realmente terroríficos, así que puedes entender porqué a la gente y a los medios de comunicación eran escépticos al respecto. Los monstruos aparte son muy privados acerca de sus creencias o costumbres así que todo acerca de ellos era un verdadero misterio. 

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te he dicho de mirar televisión después del colegio?

\- Lo siento...

\- Bella, no todo lo que dicen en televisión es verdad, ¿Ok? No te preocupes por los monstruos. Es solo que a veces la gente se asusta de las cosas que no conocen. Y a veces, cuando están asustados, actúan muy mal y hacen daño.

\- Pero yo no soy mala cuando estoy asustada…

\- ¡Lo sé! Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti por eso. No importa lo que pase, siempre se buena. 

La pequeña te sonríe de regreso, con los ojos ya a medio cerrar, y lentamente se vuelve a quedar dormida. La tapas mejor con la frazada, le das su beso de buenas noches y dejas la pieza.

_Probablemente debiera responderle a Hanna de inmediato antes que lo olvide. Dios sabe lo increíblemente molesta que se pone cuando no le respondes de inmediato_

"¡Hanna felicidades! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! Te lo mereces <3"

"¡Gracias!: D Estoy muy feliz, no puedo esperar"

"Yo tampoco ;)"

"Te voy a necesitar para escoger el vestido. Dime que puedo contar contigo, ¿verdad?"

(Sonríes, por suerte, tú y Hanna tienen más o menos el mismo estilo de ropa así que esto debiera ser divertido)

"¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdería por nada"

"Ahora nos toca encontrarte una pareja para la boda :D"

_Mierda, había olvidado acerca de eso. Para la última boda llevé al que es ahora el imbécil de mi ex, pero ahora sí que no tengo a nadie”._

"Jajaja, al menos tengo tiempo para prepararme"

"Bueno… no realmente. Nos vamos a casar en 4 meses"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿¡4 meses!?¿POR QUÉ EN 4 MESES?_ (inmediatamente te visualizas sola mientras todos bailan felizmente a tu alrededor con sus respectivas parejas) _Welp. Este va a ser una muy solitaria fiesta. Nada que hacer_

"Wow, ¿Tan pronto? Me vas a tener que explicar todos los detalles con una salida por café, esto es una orden ;) y acerca de “mi pareja”… en verdad, no te preocupes. La voy a pasar increíble por mi cuenta, ya vas a ver."

"Pero por supuesto, café este sábado. Es oficial y por supuesto que la vas a pasar bien por tu cuenta, pero me da pena verte sola de nuevo… eres tan linda para estar sin nadie, ¿Lo sabes?”

Suspiras de nuevo. No es que no sepas que eres bonita. Tienes un cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y largo, ojos cafés y un cuerpo que si bien no es delgado tampoco estás con sobrepeso. Nada fuera de lo común; no eres modelo pero nunca te llamarías a ti misma “fea”. Cuando eras adolescente te complicabas mucho más con tu cuerpo pero eso ya está en el pasado.

_El tema no es si soy linda o no, el tema es que los hombres son unos idiotas. O sencillamente son aburridos y superficiales. Pero no hay manera de explicar eso sin ofender a alguien._

"Awwww gracias <3"

"Ok, Te tengo que dejar, ¡Nos vemos el Sábado!"

"Nos vemos"

Cierras el teléfono y checas la hora. 10 de la noche. Queda una hora. _Al fin, es hora de ordenar todo y prepararme para irme._ Lavas los platos, barres el piso, sacas la basura y guardas todos los juguetes y tu propio material de trabajo. Es un día largo estás más agotada que nada. _Por suerte, mañana tengo el día libre así que podré dormir un poco más que lo usual. Como necesito ese tiempo para mí._

A las 11 de la noche llegó al fin la señora Heminway y pudiste irte a tu departamento y colapsar en la cama. 

\----------------------------------------------

Realmente no te quieres levantar de la cama al día siguiente. Tu cama se siente tan bien y como no tienes que trabajar, la idea de quedarte todo el día acostada suena tentadora. Luchas contigo misma un poco antes de admitir la derrota. Te levantas arrastrando los pies y abres la cortina para dejar entrar luz con un ruido de enojo.

_Como odio las mañanas. Al menos esta vez no tengo que cambiarme el pijama, ¿No? No tengo donde ir así no hay motivo para cambiarme._

Acarreas tu cuerpo como puedes hasta la cocina y prendes el hervidor para hacer una taza de té (la única fuente de cafeína que te permite tu estómago) mientras meditas tus tareas para este día. Tu departamento está hecho un asco y ya no te queda ropa limpia. Tampoco tienes un almuerzo preparado ni tampoco tienes listo el material para el niño de mañana (un pequeño de 5 años que aún se orina en los pantalones).

_Ok, un paso a la vez. Pero antes, mi té._

Te llevas tu taza de té a tu minúsculo balcón mientras ves las nubes pasar en el cielo. Tu departamento es enano, con una sola pieza, baño, una mini sala de estar y una cocina que es más bien un pasillo. El balcón es tan pequeño que es un milagro que entre una silla pero es sin duda tu parte favorita (después de la cama, claro). El vecindario es muy ruidoso por las noches incluso viviendo en el 8vo piso pero la renta es barata y con tu ingreso es más de lo que podías pedir.

Tras terminar tu té, comienzas con tus tareas mientras escuchas música de fondo y no puedes evitar bailar un poco mientras recorres tu pieza con la escoba. Siempre has amado bailar.

_Todo es mejor bailando de todos modos._

Estabas cantando a todo pulmón y moviendo tus caderas con todo el entusiasmo del mundo cuando te suena el celular. Corres a contestar y ves que es un número desconocido. _Qué raro…_

-¿Hola? 

\- Oh Howdy! Mi nombre es Toriel. ¿Estoy hablando con Y/N?

-Si, con ella.

\- Bueno, entiendo que trabajas como niñera para niños especiales, ¿verdad? 

\- Ehh, si. Entre otras cosas. Pero también trabajo con niños que no requieren de un cuidado especial.

\- ¡Perfecto! Necesito alguien que pueda venir a cuidar a mi hija durante el día, de lunes a viernes mientras realizo mi trabajo. Es solo unas cuantas horas después del horario de colegio en lo que regreso a la casa.

\- No hay problema. Si lo desea podemos juntarnos mañana y acordar en persona el tiempo, precio y si es que está de acuerdo con el servicio.

\- ... si... eso sería bueno. Pero primero, hay algo que debo decirte…

\- ... ¿si?

\- Frisk, mi hija, es humana. Pero… yo soy un monstruo. Espero que no tengas problemas con eso. Si lo hay, lo entiendo, en serio, no hay presión. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda… 

Monstruo. Estás en shock. Te congelas por un momento.

_Ok. Esto es Nuevo. Nunca he visto a ningún monstruo en persona, solo en las noticias, ¿Cómo será? ¿Qué pasa si es terrorífica? Dice que tiene una hija que es humana… ¿Se puede eso? Me pregunto si tendrá algún efecto en el niño eso… ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? Es una mamá y es su hijo, que importa si es un monstruo. Oh mierda, no sé nada de monstruos ¿Qué pasa si hago algo mal? ¿Y si la ofendo por ignorante? Voy a tener que revisar en internet si hay algo de información… MIERDA aun está esperando mi respuesta._

\- ... ¡Oh! Si, si, osea, no tengo problemas… osea… no me importa… en serio… solo… espero hacer un buen… ¿trabajo? _Eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza, ¿por qué estoy tartamudeando tanto? Bueno, ni modo, no pude evitarlo (escuchas un suspiro de alivio)_

\- ¡Ufff muchísimas gracias! Ha sido tan difícil encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudar. Estoy muy feliz de encontrarte.

Inmediatamente te sientes terrible por ella. ¿Cuántas niñeras habrá llamado y la habrán rechazado solo por ser un monstruo? Esta idea te quita todas tus dudas previas

_Va a ser difícil y algo nuevo pero no voy a dejar a un padre solo cuando necesita de mi ayuda. Voy a estar con ella, no importa el coste._

\- Señora, no se preocupe. Yo la voy a ayudar. Juntémonos mañana en la tarde junto con su pequeña para decidir qué hacer. ¿Le parece bien? 

-Perfecto, ¿te parece a las 7? Te voy a enviar la dirección de mi hogar de inmediato. Muchas gracias Y/N

\- Para nada, muchas gracias a usted por la confianza.

Cuelgas. Todavía estás en shock por lo que pasó.

**_Poco sabías que esa llamada iba a cambiar tu vida para siempre._ **


End file.
